Shiawasena Dai Kazoku
by Ghosthost199995
Summary: It's never easy to raise children by yourself even As an adult but when you're young it's even harder especially if the fathers don't know about the children and your second gender is considered low in society. This story is about six single omegas raising children as best as they can but when something happens in their hometown that brings them back and comes the troubles
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, Mack honey do you need to go to the bathroom before we leave? because mama doesn't want another accident like last time." Butters asked loading up the last of their stuff. "No, Mommie I went to the bathroom before I came out to the car," Mack said buckling himself into his car seat. Butters closed his trunk and headed for the driver's side. He pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. His phone started ringing and he answered it. "Hey, Butters have you left yet?" Kyle asked voice loud in the speakers of the car. "Ya headed for the freeway now, what about you?" he asked. "Just left too, Chaz forgot his favorite toy so had to go back and get it," Kyle said with a sigh. "So whose house are we meeting up at when we get to the south park?" he asked. "My house, of course, my mom said she wants to see us and the babies." Kyle said. "Ok, see you at the airport bye." He said hanging up. *1 annoying flight and drive later* they make it into South Park and head for Kyle's childhood home. He pulls up to see all the others there and across the street had a lot of vehicles to. " Mama is grandma Sheila having a party? because there is a lot of cars around here." Mack asked looking around. Butters chuckled "No honey they're probably like us and visiting." He said pulling his SUV behind Pip's. "Mack and Uncle are here!" screams five rowdy little boys tackling Mack. Butters chuckles as he watches the boys greeting each other "Hey hot mama finally here?" Clyde teased hugging Butters. "Hey, Clyde how was the flight and drive up here?" Butters asked. They stood there talking for a while until they heard "Butters Stotch and Mackenzie Stotch if you don't come over here and give your mothers a hug!" yelled Linda and Jamie his stepmom. Both boys run over to hug them " Hi Mama, Hi Mom" Butters greets as he hugs his mother. "hi granny, hi Gamgam" Mack greets while getting bombarded with hugs and kisses. " Come on you guys must be starving and you know how Sheila likes to cook," Jamie said ushering everybody inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

They were talking while the children play. " So anybody knows how Mayor McDaniels Died?" Kyle asked. All the boys shook their heads no "Well they said it was an accidental overdose but I think it goes much deeper than that." Said a voice behind them. They turn around to see nonother than Ike Broflovski in all his smug glory. The boys get up to greet him "Hey bros how you doing with your whole dream jobs and child-raising?" he asked greeting them. Kyle snorts and rolls his eyes " Your smart with no common sense so better be careful or you'll end up like your big brother." Kyle teased his brother while the other boys snickered. "Oh please I wrap it up so tightly there's no way I can have children and besides I hit it and quit it so-" he was interrupted by a slap to his head "You hit it and quit it with who." Firkle asked looking annoyed. "hey Firkle still messing around with this bum?" Gregory asked hugging him. "Ya unfortunately, I'm deeply in love with this doofus." He said smirking at Ike's fake hurt expression. "Unkle Ike Unkle Firkle!" came a loud shout before they were bombarded with six little boys. "OH man look at how big you guys have gotten!" Ike claims. Firkle and the boys sit there watching the interaction "No baby's till you guys are established, lover boy," Tweek whispered in Firkle's ear. "w-what I wasn't thinking about that I got to go!" Firkle stuttered saying his goodbyes to everyone and giving Ike a peck. The boys chuckled "Hey you guys want to go ice skating at the place your moms used to ice skate?" Ike asked the little boys. "Ya!" screamed the little boys rushing to get their coats on. " Good thing I anticipated this and bought us skating shoes," Kyle said heading outside to his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

At starks pond many skates or just learning to skate. Some old faces some new, either way, starks pond is definitely still the go-to hang out spot for everyone. "Wow Mommie your really good at skating!" says Onyx balancing on Geo to stay upright. " Well ya we used to skate all the time when we were here, we even skated when we were pregnant, come here mama will teach you some movies that will help you ok," Pip said skating over to take his offsprings hand, gently guiding him. The boys and their children having a grand time skating. The boys even attracted an audience with their beautiful skating. " OMG is that Butters I see!" Butters heard from behind him as he retired Mack's skate. He got up to turn around and see Lexus who he hasn't seen in a really long time. "Oh hey, Lexus, it's good to see you how have you been?" he beamed at her helping Mack stand up on the ice after sitting on the bench. "Oh just fine and who is this little cutey?" She beamed back looking at mack then Butters. "Oh this is my son Mackenzie, say hi mack this is an old friend of mommy's." Butters said as Mack waves at her. She gasped looking surprised "OMG YOU'RE A MOTHER?!" She exclaimed making Butters giggle. "Yes, he is seven now," He said smiling fondly his child. "Hey, Lexus you forgot your- Butters?" Token said as he walked up. Butters gulped and went to say a greeting when he felt Mack and Chaz tugging on him "Mama come on you said you would teach us how to write our names in the ice!" Mack said tugging one hand. "Ok, ok here I come Lexus nice to see you and Token." He said skating off. *Shit shit shit got to warn the guys* Butters thought to himself as he skated to the others. "Hey, Butters who were talking to over there?" Clyde asked turning in a slow Cirkul with Onyx and J. Butters started bumping his knuckles together wich he hasn't done since he was fifteen when he found out he was pregnant. Clyde stopped spinning and looked at Butters. "Hey, Butters what's wrong?" Pip asked skating over with Ben and the rest of the guys. "I just saw Lexus and….T-Token." He stuttered out. It was silent between the six adults. "Mommie what's wrong?" Ben asked eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing sweety, how about you guys go over there and skate with uncle Ike while Mommie takes a rest?" Clyde said smiling at his child. "Ok rest well Mommie" Ben said skating off with the others towards Ike who was helping someone with their hockey sticks. The omegas skated towards the table. "So do you think they're still here?" Kyle asked. "Yup, incoming twelve'0 clock." Gregory said nodding ahead of them. they all look in the direction of Gregory noded. There stood all six baby daddies with their 'mates' (even though they can smell they were unmarked). "Oh shit, we should go because our kids definitely look like their fathers," Butters said. Too late they hear shuffling coming towards them. They look up to see all twelve people staring at them. "Hey, guys mind if we sit here to put our skates on?" Bebe asked smiling. "Sure go ahead." Pip said beaming back. The Omegas scooted over to make room. The alphas standing still staring at the omegas, "So how have you guys been, I haven't seen you guys in sssooooo long?" Wendy asked while she puts her skates on. "We've been good how about you?" Kyle said smiling a thin smile. Uh, this is so painful Butters thought. "HEY DID YOU GUYS KNOW BUTTERS HAS A CHILD!?" Lexus exclaimed looking at everybody. "Ya I remember him being pregnant freshman year so you really kept the baby, did you ever tell the da- OW WENDY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"Annie asked and screamed. "It's rude to ask that after not seeing them for so long." Henrietta hissed. "R-really you kept your child Butters? And if I remember correctly you weren't the only one pregnant am I right?"Nichole asked trying not to sound surprised. The omegas looked at each other "Ya we all had our babies around the same time." Clyde spoke up. Stan got ready to say something when "MOMMMMMMMMIE IM HUNGRY!" belted six little boys running up to their mothers. "Ok, sweety do you know what you want to eat?"Pip asked his child who sat on his lap to put his shoes on. Onyx was staring at Damien "Mommie why does that guy have blood-red eyes?" he whispered to Pip who shook his head. "OMG THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!" all the girls squealed surrounding them. "What's their names?" Kenny asked looking at Mack. "Introduce your selves boys." Kyle said rubbing his sons back. "I'm Mackenzie McPherson Stotch, but everyone calls me Mack." Mack said proudly. "Charles Steven Broflaski, But they call me Chaz." "Joseph Chrisley Tweak, J for short," they said nonchalantly. "hi I'm Bernard Thomas Donovan, just call me Ben" "Geovanni Cassinova Yardndale, Geo for short" they rushed out. "I-I am Onyx Demetri Pirrup, nice to meet you."Onyx said shyly waving at them. Damien made a noise at the back of his thought he kneeled down next to Pip and said "That's a cool name know what an onyx is?" he asked. Onyx shook his head "no what is it?" Onyx asks. Damien smiled and took out an Onyx rock necklace. Onyx looked at it and said "Wow it's so pretty, where did you get it?" he asked. Damien smiled and Pip down there melted "It's from my homeland you want it?" he asked handing it out to Onix. Onyx looked at Damien then at Pip who nods "Um thank you!" He said smiling and putting on the necklace. Damien smiled and nodded and stood still staring at the young boy as if he feels something familiar about him, he turns to pip who is staring at him "Your kid is cute who's-" He begins to ask before he was cut off by Henrietta "Babe I thought that was your favorite necklace?" she asked eyeing the necklace. "Huh oh ya but his name is Onyx so I think he should have a genuine Onyx and I can get another one." He said shrugging. "Well that's all peachy but we better go before my kid eats his hat, it was good seeing you guys," Kyle said picking Chaz up and walking away. Stan came running up to stop him "H-Hey we should meet up and catch up tomorrow." He said giving Kyle his phone to put his number. Kyle looks at it and then looks up at Stan "IDK about that I mean I have Chaz to look after." He starts looking worried. "Please it's been a long time since we talked, we all can hang out like old times," Stan begs to make his Azul eyes big. Kyle sighed punching in his number and handing it back to Stan "Seeya then". The kids were feed thanks to Sheila and sleeping soundly and comfortable on the floor nest their parents made for them. "SSSSo we just going to hang out with them tomorrow?" Clyde asked. "Ya I guess we are, so has he contacted you, where we are hanging out?" Gregory asked eating the cucumbers we were using for our eyes to match the facial mask. "Ya we are meeting at a restaurant in Shipitatown I'll send the deets," Kyle said sending the message. Pip was just staring at Onyx's necklace. "Hey, buddy you alright?" Butters asked. "Ya, I'm fine just tired," Pip said. "It's getting late let's go to sleep." Tweek yawned heading for the nest with his child the rest did the same.


End file.
